M.C.
M.C. is an American computer animated serialized television series created by Steve Marvel for Kart Tunes. It was produced by Diamond Champion in association with Rising Stars and distributed by Warner Bros. Set in the early-mid 2010s era of New York City, the series follows the adventures of the title character, an African American adolescent boxer and mixed martial artist who works a full-time job in a secret youth exploration program to fight against law enforcement and gang tyrannies. - M.C. experienced immense domestic and international popularity, and has developed a strong cult following. The series gained 30 awards during its run, was translated into over 25 other languages, and viewed in over 115 countries. It is Kart Tunes' highest rated series in the network's history to date, with 50 million viewers a month at the time. M.C. has spawned five video games as well as various other merchandise which includes collectible action figures, dolls, clothing, and album releases. Overview See also: List of M.C. characters and Plot of M.C. M.C. takes place in the same real life universe but in an alternate timeline, where some religious myths and legends coexist with reality. It is set in the early-mid 2010s era of New York City, with preceding events set in the 1990s and 2000s. The series primarily focuses on its title nicknamed character whose full name is McCrillis Nsiah, a black African-American teenage boy who lives in New York City at Crown Heights of Brooklyn. He is in high school, attending Transit Tech in East New York. McCrillis is also a boxer and mixed martial artist, trained under an experienced Haitian sensei, Huggette Fenelon. He works a full-time job in the Secret Youth Exploration Program as an undercover agent under his coach Brian Volckheim, a District Attorney assistant supervisor, to fight against law enforcement and gang tyrannies. He keeps this as a secret from his school, friends, and family, including his younger sister MaKayla Graham who lives separately. McCrillis skips or ditches school on an almost regular basis because of his duties getting in the way and his classmates, particularly Dante McKenzie, harassing him. McCrillis' duties often leave him in various predicaments such as being unlawfully arrested and charged with minor crimes, or hospitalized for injuries. In addition, he gets further punishment for his actions at home by his parents, whom he rarely, if ever, socializes with. As the series progresses, McCrillis frequently encounters supernatural and malevolent beings such as demons, ghosts, monsters, and zombies, some of whom play a significant role in the corruption plaguing law enforcement and the manipulation of gangs, and the conspiracy over a legendary amplifier known as the Daemon Bead. Production Conception and development Series creator, showrunner and executive producer Steve Marvel, born in Flatbush, Brooklyn of New York City, had an interest in cartoons, anime, live action, and movies since he was six years old. At the same time, he trained in boxing and mixed martial arts so that he can become physically stronger in terms of strength whenever he was physically confronted by bullies in school. He also dreamed of making his own television show when he got older. He went to P.S. 189 in Crown Heights, Brooklyn from kindergarten through eighth grade, and Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. After gradating from the latter school, Marvel attended Full Sail University, where he met Frank Mitchell, who was also born and raised all his life in Flatbush. to be finished sooner or later - - The short's success led to Kart Tunes green-lighting a series. Concurrently, Marvel was interested and looking into developing a series featuring ordinary children in extraordinary circumstances, as well as with a different vibe from most modern-day shows that aired at the time, both generally and internationally, including those on Kart Tunes; many of which were generally absurdist, comical or lighthearted in nature. to be finished sooner or later - Casting Animation Soundtrack Themes The series dealt with topics rarely discussed in many television shows that feature teenagers in high school, which usually deal with bullying and romantic relationships as well as a combined element of action, adventure, or comedy. It deals with police misconduct, gangs, racism, stereotyping, homelessness, and LGBT. M.C. also explored the philosophical questions surrounding the law and policy. All of this resulted in the series' characters and plot structure being written with many layers of depth and complexity, and thus, their motives frequently being strayed into grey territory; this narrative writing gives the series a wide variety in its atmosphere, a consistent theme, and a relatable connection with the audience. In short, the series touched upon the human nature. Broadcast Episodes Main article: List of M.C. episodes International Reception Ratings Critical reception Awards and accolades Merchandise Video games Toys Home video releases Promotional artworks References